


Somebody to Love

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Sad Ending, Spoilers for IT chapter two, Wedding, alcohol mention, also the violence isnt like. explicit its a sentence long :-), like really poor richie im so sorry hes goin thru it, like. really sad., poor richie, sorry if its slightly ooc i watched the movie yesterday and wrote this today, that was a jump lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eddie takes a deep breath, before saying the best five words that Richie would ever hear,“I love you, Richard Tozier.”--Basically a Reddie wedding. I suck at summaries but trust me it's a good read.





	Somebody to Love

The big day has finally come. Months of anxiety, shopping for suits and all sorts of odd things that Richie didn’t even know he had to do to prepare for his wedding. But God, was it going to be worth it. Ever since they first met, he’s always had lingering thoughts about marrying Eddie. There’s something about Eddie that he can’t put into words, like a feeling of rightness that comes with being around him and nobody else can make him feel that way. The playful insults they throw at each other have a certain feeling to them he can’t describe or replicate. Now, they’ll be (hopefully) spending the rest of their lives together, as husband and husband.

Richie’s grey suit feels like it weighs a million tonnes, the hot sun beating down on him from where he stands outside the old church isn’t helping. He looks up, admiring the architecture. The church is tall and old fashioned, with bricks as grey as Richie’s suit and an ugly brown roof a few shades lighter than Richie’s own brown hair. The windows are all inconsistent shapes, some arches and others just rectangle-shaped wood with glass in them. At the center of the church’s roof an almost tower-like structure rises up. There are a few trees somewhat distantly behind the church, adding to the scenery. Richie idly thinks it looks like something out of a Middle Ages-era English town.

Bill puts his hand on Richie’s shoulder, “You ready, man?” Bill asks from behind him.  
“Yeah,” Richie quickly murmurs, “do I look alright?”  
“You look fine, Rich,” he says supportively, moving in front of Richie to fix his collar. He remembers when they were younger, he always looked up to Bill. His courage definitely had Richie feeling something back then. Now they’re nearly 40, wearing fancy suits as they stand outside a church and inside that church Eddie is waiting to get married to him and the other Losers are probably there to watch and oh God Richie has never felt so nervous yet so ready in his life.

“Let’s get in there, the other Losers are waiting on you,” Bill says with a smile. Richie laughs at that. A quick distraction from the anxiety dancing in his body right now. He climbs up the steps and enters the church, Bill standing behind him to walk him down the aisle. 

Eddie is standing at the altar, his dark brown hair styled neatly. He has a classic black tuxedo with a white shirt on and he’s the most beautiful person Richie’s ever seen. He always has been, and he always will. He takes his eyes off Eddie to look at the church’s front row pew, Bev, Ben and Mike are all sitting there, looking back at him and Bill with expectant looks in their eyes and smiles on their faces. Stan stands near Eddie at the altar, serving as the officiator of the marriage. He’s wearing a navy blue suit with a matching kippah with from what Richie can see has some lovely gold trimming on it. Soft music plays from an organ somewhere.  
“Let’s get this show on the road, Bill,” Richie nervously sputters.  
“Alright then,” Bill responds, “when you’re ready.”  
They start to make their way down the aisle, Richie in front and Bill behind him. Richie feels somewhat obligated to walk in time with the music coming from the organ. 

They reach the altar, somehow too quickly yet too slowly. He looks at his husband-to-be-in-a-few-moments. Up close, Richie can see where his hair has been combed and carefully styled with gel. There are no creases in his white shirt, and suddenly Richie wonders if Bill was lying about him looking fine because holy shit Eddie looks perfect.  
“You look good, Trashmouth,” Eddie smirks.  
“Not as good as you, Eds,” Richie responds.  
Eddie scowls, “don’t call me Eds, fucker.”  
“Sorry, dipshit.”  
“Enough, you two,” Stan sternly interrupts, “we are gathered here to celebrate the marriage of Edw-”  
“Call me fuckin’ Eddie, dude,”  
“Alright, we are here to celebrate the marriage of _Eddie_ Kaspbrak to Richa-”  
“_Richie_, Stanley,”  
“Oh my fucking god,” Stan sighs, “we are here to celebrate the marriage of Eddie Kaspbrak to Richie Tozier.”  
“That’s better,” Richie says half-jokingly.  
“Shut up,” Eddie snaps.  
“Just say your vows, holy shit,”  
“Alright,” Eddie says softly, “I’ll go first.” He fumbles for something in his suit pocket, pulling out a few small cue cards to read from.  
“Alright, uh,” he laughs nervously and Richie’s heart swells, “I am not the best at sappy shit,” he laughs again, “but this idiot,” he gestures at Richie, “is the most caring, brave, loving yet stupid guy I know. But I wouldn’t want to spend my uh, life with anyone else,” he pauses to look at the next card, “I, Eddie Kaspbrak, vow to be loyal, loving and always there for my husband. I vow to be there when you need me, and even when you don’t.” Eddie takes a deep breath, before saying the best five words that Richie would ever hear,  
“I love you, Richard Tozier.”  
Richie’s brain short-circuits and he doesn’t know how to respond for a few moments. The feelings in his chest have started to move around and now they’re coming to his head and oh god he might start to cry. He quickly regains himself and says a quick “Richie, dickhead,” to try to distract from the fact that his heart is pounding like he just fought IT and then ran a marathon. 

“Your turn, fucker,” Eddie says with a grin, and it’s not a grin of amusement after Richie did something stupid or told a stupid joke. It’s a grin of genuine love, a love that rolls off him in waves.  
“Fine,” Richie smiles, “my turn to get sappy. Edward, Eduardo, Eddie Spaghetti, Eds, my main man, my dude, my guy.”  
“Get to the point, Rich,” Eddie rolls his eyes affectionately.  
“Alright, alright, I will. I just,” he takes a deep breath, “I will never meet somebody as strong, and as attentive, or who’ll laugh at my stupid jokes and be there for me other than you, Eddie. I, Richie Tozier, vow to always love you, and make you laugh and make sure you don’t touch that damn inhaler again,” Eddie blushes a little bit, and he hears Ben laugh from his seat in the pew.  
“How sweet of you both,” Stan says, “Alright, is there anything anybody wants to say, because I am about to pronounce you husband and husband and I’m pretty sure I’m supposed to say something like ‘speak now or hold your eternal peace’.”  
There’s a beat of silence in the church.  
“Nothing, anyone? Okay then. I pronounce Edward Kaspbrak and Richard Tozier husband and husband. You may now kiss, or whatever.”

Eddie’s forehead touches Richie’s. He can feel the sweat on Eddie’s forehead, clearly from nerves. They take a sharp, synchronised breath and their lips touch. Kissing Eddie is the closest thing to heaven on Earth, in Richie's opinion. The rightness of just being around him increases tenfold, his chest aching in the best way possible. They pull away, although Richie wraps his arms around Eddie and pulls him as close as possible, pressing his face in Eddie’s hair and inhaling the smell. He can feel Eddie breathing against his neck, his breath is warm. It’s a warmth Richie wants to bask in. It’s a warmth softer than the harsh sunlight he felt outside the church. It’s a warmth of Eddie. Suddenly, Eddie pulls away and looks him in the face.

“Hey Richie,” he begins.  
“Yeah Eddie?”  
“Can I… tell you something?” there’s a hint of nervousness, and Richie braces for Eddie to turn around and say that this is all a big joke, and the Losers all get up and laugh at him and leave and Richie is left alone, again.  
“Yeah,” he swallows, “you can tell me anything, Eds.”  
Suddenly, there’s a bandage on Eddie’s cheek, and the church’s high roof has lowered and they’re in the cave again and oh no oh no oh no.  
“I fucked your mom,” Eddie says.  
Then the leg comes, and pierces right through Eddie’s chest. 

\--

Richie bolts upright, covered in sweat and breathing quickly. “It’s just a dream,” he tells himself, “just a… stupid dream.” He wasn’t wrong, it was only a dream. Him and Eddie never got married. Hell, they never even really defined their relationship beyond close friends. But Eddie… no, he can’t say it. Eddie isn’t really dead.  
(yes he is)  
It’s been nearly six months since they fought IT for the last time, and they have been the worst six months of Richie’s life. Eddie’s… death haunts him everyday, and every night, too. He always dreams about him. Sometimes the dreams are good. Mostly they’re just bad. It always ends the same way, Eddie getting stabbed, Eddie touching his face, Eddie dying with an “I fucked your mom,” on his lips.  
It tears Richie inside out to think of Eddie. Eddie died because of him. If Richie hadn’t been so stupid then maybe Eddie would still be here. He can feel tears coming, oh god the tears. Once they start they don’t stop, and Richie doesn’t want to cry, not now.

Too bad his body betrays him, because he’s not just crying, he's full on sobbing. He presses his face into his palms and cries for god knows how long. The shame, the guilt, the weakness is so overwhelming it hurts. He lets everything out. He cries as if the force of his tears could somehow turn back time and he could save Eddie. He cries until he can’t cry anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading :"). I'm sorry if the characterisation isn't 100% accurate, I watched the movie yesterday and got so excited that I wanted to write something quickly dsjhdsjfhdfkjdsf.


End file.
